The Demon Moon Reaper
by DrakefireAtomic
Summary: Lily wasn't just Lily Potter. she was the god queen of Hell. After she was killed she wanted a few things. Revenge and her daughter Margaret. So she planned to get both. Luckily Margaret was easy to find, not so easy to get. When she did, she raised her without inhibitions and as a grim reaper. Now she's back and ready to reap. Fem-Harry. Yuri/Futa sexual warnings. No one under 18.
1. The Reapers start

**Welcome to my new story. Sorry I haven't updated my stories for so long, but i kinda lost my motivation for a long while. Then when i got my writing mojo back i just couldn't get the other stories to come back and I lost intrest in uploading for a while.**

**Anyway, I have a new story. As you can see it is a Harry Potter story.**

**Now this story will be very mature. And I mean VERY mature. It will contain sex, swearing, gore, incest, futanari/shemales/ hermaphrodites yuri/lesbains, and other mature content.**

**IT will also touch the point of Religion. Now before anyone bitches at me for doing this.**

**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN NOR WILL I EVER!**

**I made this story simply due to me having the urge and to actually put up a story and work on it. I personally don't give a fuck about religion or anything that could be used as a religion. I see my self as an atheist. I could care less if there is a god or isn't.**

**Now that was just me. If I offended you, please don't take it personally. I don't want to offend people, but if I do oh well. Nothing I write should be seen as an attack on anyone or anything. I just write for the sake of writing. I find fun and it kills time.**

* * *

**I don't own anything used in the story. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'm sorry but then it wouldn't be world famous. I don't even own this idea. I got this from Whitetigerwolf, I just altered it to fit my needs.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lily was pissed. She was just killed by a talentless death fearing pansy with a snake fetish due to a cowardly rat faced bitch and a glory addicted color blind old man with a god complex.

Lily was a beautiful woman with crimson red hair that looked like flame. She had a very curvy body that would make a supper model kill out of jealously. She had a skinny waist that was connected to wide hips and a large plump ass. She had a pair of E-cup breast and bright pink nipples that stood out due to her not really wearing cloths except a skirt and corset piece that didn't really cover anything and just looked decretive.

Lily, or as her real name was Lilith looked around hell. Her domain and true home. Lilith was all the greatest 'evils' of the world. She was Lucifer, Beelzebub, Yami, Hades, and many others. Granted many thought most of her forms were male, but she did that purposely to confuse the mortals.

Granted she wasn't evil, but unlike Adam (God) and his son she had no inhibitions and cared little for mortals. The reason is that she seen the dark side of humanity and she controlled the darker half of the afterlife, the one that gives out punishments as was her role since her father Izanagi gave it to her. Izanagi gave the lighter half to her younger brother. Lilith understood and accepted that. Adam was always a bleeding heart and couldn't really harm someone if he had a choice.

Lilith let out a sigh. While she hardly cared for mortal life, her time as Lily was bitter sweet. Her father and mother Izanami said she could have a little vacation. She took it and planned for making some chaos, much like she did as Morgan Le Fay. Granted that time was by accident when her father of the time went mad due to illness and declared war on magic. Luckily her half brother of the time got the crown and fixed it by having the fool Merlin helping.

This time was actually the first time she gave birth to a child. She didn't know how James Potter talked her into marring him, but she knew he didn't do anything like love potions or charms. She was totally immune to them even as a mortal. It really didn't matter to her. She was finally able to have a child of her own.

But that was the problem. Her daughter was still alive and in the mortal world. Lilith needed to get her back. Luckily her family knew about her child and the circumstance about her latest mortal death. Her father already said she could get her child back by any means.

Now she just needed to get her daughter and get her revenge. After all her daughter still had a point in the near mortal future in the magical part. Dumbledore made it so with his fake prophecy after all. Lilith liked her lips in anticipation for the up and coming chaos.

"Now to get my child and actually raise her like I should." Lilith said with a dark smirk as she leaned back into her throne.

Margaret winced in pain. Her uncle just finished punishing her for accidently breaking some plates. She has been in her relatives place for four years now. She was five, yet she was the one that did most of the work around the house.

If anything she should be the perfect child, yet her fat lazy bully punk of a cousin was considered to be a perfect child, when there was glaring points when he wasn't. Then again this was from people that thought that being fat and violent were perfectly normal traits to have.

Margaret hated her relatives with a burning passion. She only acted as a good girl so that they wouldn't kill her. Margaret wasn't excessively cruel or blood thirsty, but she constantly wished she could gut her 'family' and let the blood splash on her skin.

After all she had killed before, but it was only to end a poor animal's suffering. Dudley got a hold of a bird with his BB gun and shot it showing off to his friends. He hit it in the chest twice and left it alive but in pain. Margaret hid while he showed it off and waited till they left. When Margaret walked up to it and saw it was in pain and would never be able to fly again. She felt pity for it and killed it to prevent it from suffering.

She had done this every time Dudley injured an animal beyond the point of healing. While she felt bad about killing the poor animals, it wasn't the act of killing that bothered her. Just the killing of an innocent being, was what bothered her. Killing was natural to her and didn't detour her in the slightest. She made peace that death was natural and personally felt that killing something's or some people, was doing the world some good. The Dursley's being a perfect example.

Margaret focused her magical energies to heal the bruises she had. She knew about magic. How could she not. After all she could feel the ambient energies around her and she found the damned letter Dumbledore left with her. That was another person on her shit list. It was a very small list she had. It consisted of all of the Dursleys, Dumbledore, the one who killed her parents and a few others that broke her admittedly small number of morals.

Margaret went outside to spend the day way from those she hated and those she hates. She was just glad that she was free for the day.

"Happy birthday for me." Margaret said in a slightly musical voice. She let out a sigh as she walked to the closest park. The park had a small wooden area that was secluded. When she wanted to be alone she went there.

When she got to the woods she found a good place to sit down. When she was nice and comfy, she started to sing. Singing was one of the few pleasers she had.

As the day wore on, Margaret decided that it would be better to go home and not piss of the walrus and horse. Little did she know that doing that would later lead to the best thing in her life.

When she got to the house she could feel that something was wrong. It felt as though danger was everywhere.

Suddenly she moved to the left, this causing her to dodge a blow from a fireplace poker.

She turned and saw Vernon looking at her with rage and hatred. She could also see he looked drunk.

"You little freak! You cost me my job! Since you made me lose my job, you lose your life!" Vernon shouted, unknowningly getting the attention of the neighbors.

"Uncle I was at the park all day, I couldn't have done that." Margaret said calmly hoping that he was too drunk to actually do something.

"BULLSHIT! You are just a worthless little slut, just like that whore of a mother of yours. I don't care what that old freaks says anymore, I will get rid of you and your freaky ways." Vernon said aloud and tried to strike her again.

Margaret not knowing what to do, just kept moving to avoid the blows. And surprisingly it worked well… at least till Dudley decided to help his father.

Dudley threw a ball at Margaret, hitting her just as she dodged a swipe from the poker. The ball hit her legs and knocked her down. Vernon seeing this grinned evilly.

He brought the poker down like a sword and stabbed Margaret on her left shoulder, near her heart. The shock of the blow stunned her so much that she passed out.

The blow combined with the shock of the hit actually killed poor Margaret… for a few minutes. Thanks to Voldemort placing a hourcex in her when he attacked, it actually did something few thought would happen.

The hourcex blocked her demonic blood from being found by Lilith and working. It also gave her a onetime deal of defying death… till her blood activated and healed the wound.

With the hourcex gone, Margaret's demon blood went to working overtime healing the abuse she suffered. The malnourishment she went through healed making her look perfectly normal for a child her age.

Margaret, still blacked out due to the shock, started to move. She stood up scaring the Dursleys due to them thinking she was dead. She then pulled the poker out with a squirt of blood. She then stabbed the poker into the floor, rather deeply.

Margaret looked at the family with blank eyes and spoke in a blank tone. "The reaper has come~" While blank it still had a child like twang to it scaring the Dursleys more.

She held a hand to her side. Suddenly shadows and even some light moved to her hand condensing into a solid form. When they were done merging and solidifying, it formed into a scythe.

She held the scythe to her side and slowly walked to them in a slow and drawn out process scaring them even more. She then started to sing.

"_Reaper, Reaper_  
_That's what people will call me_  
_You think your good_  
_Well I'll prove you wrong_

_"Requiem Eternal_  
_Sent to hell_  
_The reaper has come Sinners_"

The song, while short was the last thing the family of four heard as Margaret cut them down. The thing is that Margaret managed to gain consciousness just before she cut down her cousin, which was the first one she killed.

After she killed them she sat against the wall with the scythe still in existence. She leaned her head against the wall. She didn't feel awful at all, just dazed and strangely fulfilled. She closed her eyes and left the feeling of peace she had washed over her.

"You know, most would be trying to get away from the blood. Yet you just let it sit on you and get a sense of peace… then again it could be due to the fact you just killed your tormenters. Or maybe it is from me." A voice said from beside her.

Margaret bolted up and jumped away and pointed the scythe at the voice. When she saw the source she blushed a bit.

The source of the voice was a beautiful woman dressed in simple a black skirt and shirt combo. She had crimson red hair and vivid green eyes much like Margaret's own. When not showing any naughty skin, the skirt was really short and kept flashing her panties. The shirt was really tight that it might as well been painted on.

The woman didn't even pay any attention to the bloodied weapon pointed at her. She casually walked up to a blood coated wall and wiped some off with her finger. She brought the bloody digit to her mouth and licked some off. She immediately gagged from the awful taste.

"Who are you?" Margaret asked steely.

"I am Lilith. The queen and god of hell and sin. I am the one that controls the punishments of sinners and evil. I am the one who prevents chaos in the mortal world. I am also your mother." Lilith said with a surprisingly soft and loving smile at her daughter.

Margaret looked shocked till she felt a sense of love and warmth from the woman. Margaret knew her emotions weren't being played with. She also could see some of the similarities between the woman and her. Her hand shook, till her scythe dropped to the ground and she started to cry. "Why… Why didn't you come and help me before?"

Lilith walked up to Margaret and gave her a deep and loving hug. "You have a fragment of the bastard that killed my mortal shell stuck on that awful scar that lies on your forehead. It had the unfortunate effect of blocking your demonic presence and made it impossible for me to find you. Even when I figured out you were here, Dumbledore actually put up a barrier that prevent anything 'dark' from getting close to you and the house. When Vernon killed you and destroyed the soul shard, it actually broke the barrier. You killing them just prevented it from getting back together again. Now let's take this conversation back to our true home my moonlight princess."

Margaret looked at her mother and gave a small loving smile, which Lilith returned. Lilith waved her hand and a black portal appeared at an open door. "My dear moonlight, it is time I showed you how us demonic beings lived. It is also time I showed you how to harness your powers, both magical and demonic." Lilith said with a dark chuckle, which Margaret gave one too.

As soon as they walked through the portal it collapsed and dissipated from existence.

It was just then that wizards, namely those Dumbledore kept in his pocket at all times along with the old man himself, appeared to try and see if they could save the girl who lived. But they were too late. Margaret already got out of the old fools hands and would never be manipulated by him again.

* * *

**Well there is my new stories' start. Now I won't answer to flames. You flame me, I turn you to smoldering ash. I don't write to cater to everyone's desires. I just write to cater to my own.**

**Now to clear somethings up. Margaret is a strict lesbian. She will not have sex with any man/men/boys. She will only be attracted to females and the female form.**

**Also Lilith is the god of the underworld. She is basically like Hades but with some key differences. The big one is that the other gods didn't banish her down to the underworld. She chose it and can leave there at anytime. she just likes it there simply due to her having complete control there. She bends the underworld/hell to her will. She also isn't totally malevolent. She just doesn't car and likes to cause chaos.**

**Any way Please review and send me some ideas that could help. Also I will be giving Margaret a harem. Some have already been picked but i may put up a poll to see if it some ideas from you guys.**

**Thank you.**

**DrakefireAtomic Out bitches.**


	2. The Hell lands

**NEW CHAPTER**

**That is right it's time for a new chapter. Now I want you all to know the warnings are the same with some instances of the sexual nature but no Lemons... Yet.**

**Also fair warning, Margaret will be insanely powerful. She was raised in hell, there are demons in hell. Strong demons. She is the princess of hell. she had to fight to prove her worth as the princess to herself. Besides demons fight all the time to get stronger.**

**There are still demons, angels and a few others that could math her or even beat her easily, they are just rare and not as many as the canon fodder the wizards and humans will be to her.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If i did... god I'd be rich as hell.**

* * *

Chapter 2

~one thousand five hundred years later: hell time~

Margaret laid back in her bed. A content look on her face. Due to time in hell moving faster than in the mortal world Margaret looked to be seventeen years old as she found that the perfect age to be as that was when her optimum point of power would be usable.

Margaret aged well and grew to be very beautiful much like her mother. She had DD-cup breasts and while smaller than her mother's naturally, she could change her body at will thanks to her shape shifting abilities. She changed her hair from the black it was to a snow white color and changed that to her default color when she wasn't changing her form. Her hips were wide and much like her mother had a plump ass that she wasn't scared to flaunt. She kept her eyes a jade green as she liked the color. she had pale skin that made her look exotic and didn't have any blemishes on her skin… which was completely bare.

Margaret didn't have any clothing on as she was finished having sex. Her partners were two women. One with blonde hair the other with brown hair, both having supermodel styled bodies and content exhausted looks on their faces.

Margaret, while worn out still had a decent amount of energy and could go about her day as normal. She got up and went to the shower she had in her personal room. When she finished showering she got dressed in clothing she considered normal for her.

She wore a gothic shirt that showed a spider web on the front. She had on punk styled pants that had straps that hung at her waist. She had her hair bound in a cloth band that held her bangs away from her face and let the rest fall to her shoulders. She had on a choker that had a bat wings ornament. On her right arm was a gothic bracer that sat over a fishnet sleeve. Her left arm also had the fishnet sleeve but she had a chain bracelet that had little medallions on it. one was a scythe, one was a crescent moon and finally was a rose.

"I wonder what mother will have me do today? I've been feeling bored lately." Margaret said to herself.

She shrugged and continued to her mother's throne room, humming to herself as she went. When she got to the throne room she saw her mother sitting on her throne with her legs over one of the arm rests and looking lazy and comfortable. It was proven more so due to Lilith being nude and only have the skimpy corset-skirt on, much like she usually did.

Margaret let out a sigh. While she had no problem seeing her mother naked (or having sex with her own mother for that matter) sometimes Lilith went a little far and seemed to prefer being nude to anything, even when members of the family come for a visit, though she does change soon after.

"Mother, I love seeing you naked, but please put some clothes on." Margaret said with a deadpan look.

Lilith mock pouted. "Ah, but I just love showing you me body. After all sex is a good form of love." Lilith said with a small smirk.

Margaret twitched her eye a bit. It was a game they played with each other. Again they had no problems fucking each other into a comma, but Margaret just got her rocks off, so she was slated for now.

Lilith then got up but as she did a pillar of flames appeared and obscured her from view. When the fire dissipated Lilith was in a simple dress and shirt combo. She walked by her child and pulled her into a one armed embrace. "Come my moonlight, I have something to talk about. It involves the next few years and what your role in them will be."

Margaret was slightly confused. "What are you talking about? Aren't I just going to go on reaping the sinners you ask of me?"

Lilith nodded. "Yes and no. You see, when I was mortal the last time, I was a witch, this you know. Your father was a wizard. There is a world were magic users live that is separated from the mundane part. I didn't really expect a letter when I was eleven telling me about magic. Curious about the hidden world I joined, knowing I could get out at any time I wanted.

"The magical world was strange, yet just how I expected it. it was basically stuck in the middle ages. Yet there was some fun times there. I met your father, and while more morally centered than I was even as a mortal, he managed to get me to fall in love with him."

Margaret nodded at this. "I know. You told me this story many times. How you went against your status quo for a while to see things through Uncle Adam's way for awhile. You planned to live peacefully till you were about eighty or so but the rat Peter and the stupid snake Tom prevented that when Dumbles made the prophecy, that you know is fake, and convinced that you and dad that me or Neville were the 'chosen' one. By the way, have I ever told you that aunt fate seems to take way to much fun in making fake apocalypse moments for the mortals?"

Lilith let out a long suffering sigh. "Margaret, I have known Fate since her birth, of course I noticed that. Hell even Adam noticed that. You know how dense Adam is to some people's darker side, yet if he can see it than that should prove that Fate is full of shit and wacked in the head."

"Though those tarot cards she gave me are fun. They can predict the future but be vague enough that it could be something minor or something big, yet never world ending." Margaret said with a smile.

"You do love those cards, though frankly I could never get them to work for me. But that was me not wanting to deal with anything Fate makes. Anyway, the reason I am telling you this again is that I am going to send you back to earth to cause some chaos in the magical world."

Margaret looked shocked. "Really? I didn't think Hecate would allow me into the magical world even though I could do magic?"

"Moonlight, even Hecate is growing tired of magical Britain. She asked father if she could cleanse it or at least fix it up so that it could reintegrate back into the known world. Father saw that Hecate was actually thinking of just ending the magical world, so he offered a compromise. He gets someone to help her fix it and it keeps one existing. Needless to say I volunteered you for the job on the condition that you could get free reign in how you did it. Hecate didn't even hesitate into letting it happen. She even said she would have suggested you in a heartbeat."

Margaret just looked at her mother with wide eyes. "So I am just getting free reign in the mortal would as long as it just involves the magical part of it? What the hell?" she asked in complete shock.

Lilith just nodded. "Hecate is done with magical Britain. Though strangely Fate just chuckled darkly during the meeting. Amy and Tsuki just ignored it as it would be entertaining. Also Tsuki is complaining at not seeing her favorite niece lately."

Margaret looked sheepish. "Yeah well, Tsukiumi kind of went off on an argument with Amaterasu while me and Jay were there. I love all three of them, but Aunt Amy and Aunt Tsuki should not be near each other, even if they are twins."

Lilith just chuckled and nodded in agreement. They could get along perfectly, but Amaterasu is a hot head and quick to anger while Tsukiumi was her exact opposite. It was actually Tsukiumi that introduced Margaret to the goth and punk culture.

Lilith took Margaret to the god council chamber, or as every god and goddess, even the two bosses Izanagi and Izanami, the bitch chambers as every god sees that as a place to bitch for awhile till they get the troubles off their chest then work to fix it. it also doubles as the mission briefing chambers for those few that live in the god realm, like Margaret, Adam's son Jesus (or as he liked to be called Jay) or the few sectaries/maintenance/lackeys that help maintain the universe.

When the two Hell Residents appeared in the room they saw Izanagi and his wife Izanami. They both smiled at their granddaughter. After they exchanged pleasantries, they gave Margaret her mission, which she accepted without complaint.

They went back to hell to get her things ready for the trip. Lilith gave her a set of keys and explained that they are for the house she would be staying in during her stay in the mortal realm. It's not to say she couldn't come and go back in hell, but it would be easier for her to have a physical place for her to stay so people could reach her during the breaks. They would have a Hellspawn by the name of Anna there to act as the 'parental figure'.

When human Anna looked like a normal woman with brown hair and an average figure. She would be the perfect cover for Margaret while she acted as a child.

When Margaret was ready to leave, Lilith gave her a loving kiss. "Now don't forget to call me if you need something. Oh, I will send you names of those that need to be killed or are about to pass on themselves and need to be brought to their resting place."

Margaret nodded as she knew her job was to act as the grim reaper. It has been for the entire time she lived with her mother and even arguably before. "Got it mother."

"Good. Oh and be sure to find some tasty thing. I know you want to find a good match for actual love, but don't forget you are a being of sin, so if you feel the need to get off, nobody will fault you for being a little naughty." Lilith said with a wicked gleam in her eyes and a perverted smirk.

Margaret's eye twitched. She knew that she had literally free will to do as she pleased in Magical Britain and the other magical worlds. Hell her grandparents said that she could get any person or persons from the magical world that would work as a reward for the job. She wouldn't lie to herself she was planning on that, but she still wanted her family to give her some limits, even if she would break them. After all she was her mother's child and did like causing some levels of chaos.

After they bid each other good bye, Margaret opened a portal to the time she was supposed to go. The portal took them to a suburbia area that while the houses looked similar, had enough variety to look normal and give the place a look of non cookie cutter.

The house was a simple two story house with a tan paint job and black roof. The yard was fairly large but was fenced off to prevent others from looking to easily (at least the back yard was) while there was a small flower part that showed colorful flowers and plants.

Margaret nodded in acceptance. She took the keys and went to the door. When it opened it showed the inside was designed similarly to that of Lilith's palace, but more humble and functional.

Anna bowed. "Mistress, the master bedroom is upstairs. I will put your possessions up for you while you enjoy yourself. If you need me just call."

Margaret nodded. She knew that as a hellspawn, Anna was born to serve Margaret and Lilith for anything they need. They were like the wizards house elves, but unlike the wizards Margaret and Lilith wanted them to know things and actually think for themselves. The hellspawn could be very powerful and didn't just work as house servants. Some wanted to just fight or study. Lilith let them as she knew that they were their own people. They just served her due to them knowing she was stronger.

Anna knew this and knew something she could easily say no to, but Margaret wasn't that bad of a master. She did have a sense of hard work and didn't get scared of hard work, but sometimes a girl just likes having a servant to boss around. Besides the worst thing she'd ask of Anna was for sex, and Anna actually loved having sex herself so it was a win-win.

Margaret told Anna that she wanted to look around the area. As she walked around the suburb greeting her new neighbors, she found a mall and went in to see if any of the stores were any good.

Margaret happened upon a strange store that seemed to be more occult related. Margaret, who basically live in the occult world went it to see if it was any good.

Margaret found the store to be pretty good and it actually had some decent and real spell books that she found useful. She also found a good deck of tarot cards that strangely enough had the back designs from the Persona series. Margaret being a huge fan of the series instantly got them. She knew she could charge them with the necessary magic to make them real easily.

She got into a conversation with the girl running the register about the games and what not. She flirted with her for a bit. While the girl knew she was flirting, she saw she wasn't gay but would play anyway.

Margaret bid the girl goodbye and went on her way with her new cards and a few ritual stuff that she used regularly.

She was just glad she decided to stay in her seventeen year old form. The reason was a cute girl that looked fourteen was nearby. She had bright pink hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a band shirt to Paramour. Margaret did notice she had a magical core and did seem to have a slightly larger one at that.

Margaret walked out to the girl with a small smirk. When she got close to the girl, she decided to tease her a bit.

"My pink is so lame. It is so plain. Couldn't you try something more impressive like one half pink the other yellow or something?"

The girl bristled in annoyance then turned to yell at Margaret before she saw her hair and that it was pure white, much like snow. But that didn't stop her.

"What about you, you just got white. At least mine is a good attention grabber. Yours just makes you like albino."

Margaret twitched in annoyance. She hated when people said she was an albino. Excuse her for not being able to tan. It is not her fault that her skin just doesn't seem to color unless she changed the actual pigmentation. The girl saying that killed all thought of flirting with her.

"What was that you brat? I am not an albino. My skin just doesn't burn. Besides my hair is exotic because it is naturally white. You just do a dye job."

"Impossible. You hair cannot be naturally white, you must be a metamorphmagi like me."

"Oh, so that explain your hair. But no I am not a metamorph like you. Come with me I will show you."

Margaret took the girl to a nearby alley but still had her being able to run if she felt scared. Margaret made sure that nobody could see then willed her body to change.

First she changed her skin to a brown tone. She then changed her eyes to a pink color and gave them slit pupils. She then deaged herself to what her true age was supposed to be if she wasn't taken in by her mother.

Margaret smirked. "Can you beat that?" She asked her voice sounding exactly as it should for the age she was posing as. She was lucky her clothing was made so that it would change with her.

The girl looked shocked. "Kind of. I can only change my skin color, my eye and hair color as well, I can't change my size like that."

Margaret grinned in triumph. "I can also change my gender or stop half way."

The girl froze before looking around. She then turned back to look at her. "You mean you can change yourself into a shemale?"

Margaret nodded. "I prefer the Japanese term, futanari though, but yes I can. I usually do that whenever I have sex with any girl that wants to fuck me."

The girl blushed but smiled. "Names Nymphadora Tonks, but please don't call me by my first name. I dislike it." she held out her hand.

Margaret took her hand as she changed back into her default form. "Names Margaret Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

The girl looked shocked. "Your Margaret Potter?! But people said you were killed. Besides you are only supposed to be ten or eleven right now!"

Margaret shushed her. She then put up a barrier so no one would hear them talking. She then looked at Nymphadora.

"Yes I am Margaret Potter, the girl-who-live and all of the shit. No I wasn't killed. I was rescued by someone that means a lot to me. I am supposed to be ten right now, but when I was rescued, I was brought to a place where time moves faster. So I aged faster but I can change my age at will so it is a mote point really. I will still get the letter to Hogwarts and act like I am eleven, if not stronger than the others of my class. By the way can I call you Dora? It would be easy for me to remember you by."

Dora nodded in acceptance of the nickname but looked skeptical of the story. "How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Margaret nodded at the skepticism. She in turn asked if she could make a magical oath to not tell anyone without her permission. Dora nodded and did an oath saying she wouldn't unless she was allowed. Margaret then did an oath herself to say everything she said was true and that everything she was going to explain was true as well.

When the oaths were taken and made, Margaret pulled her shirt up as she turned around to show a tattoo/brand on her back. It was the symbol of her mother's kingdom.

Dora saw it and drained of color. She knew that symbol. It was the symbol of Lilith. She tried to back away till Margaret spoke.

"The symbol on my back show that I am a reaper. I have worked as a grim reaper for hundreds of years. Thanks to Lilith's kingdom not being attached to time, I grew older than I should, I am also on a mission due to Izanagi and Izanami, the god and goddess of beginnings. While I primarily do work for Lilith, I can do jobs for every god and goddess. Currently I am doing a job for Lady Hecate as she is growing displeased with the magical world. I am to try to find any way I can to fix it or destroy it. Of course Lilith decided to volunteer me for it as she wants a form of revenge due to her death when she was mortal. You would know her better as Lily Potter."

"YOUR MOTHER IS LILITH?!" Dora shouted in shock.

Margaret let her shirt drop. "Yep. I am Lilith's daughter. Don't worry I would kill you just because. Yes I do like to make chaos, but that could be done simply by pranks. I will be going to Hogwarts to find ways to do my job as well as get back at Dumbledore for leaving me with those animals that called themselves my relatives."

Dora looked shocked. After a few minutes of questions and calming down Dora accepted the explanation as it was the truth. She also got to know Margaret and they became friends. Even more so when she learned they were actually next door neighbors. Dora asked if her parents could be told. Margaret agreed as she was told about many that could be useful allies to help in her mission. The Tonks were magical but they actively lived in the mundane world and lived how Hecate wanted.

Average people that were able to use magic to solve problems that they couldn't normally or used magic as a form of entertainment, much like Dora when she used her metamorphic abilities to change her hair and eyes to get attention from others.

After a while Dora left after she got Margaret's cell number. Just as Margaret returned home an owl flew down and dropped a letter into her hands then flew off.

Margaret looked at the letter and smirk. It was the letter she was waiting for.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Ms. Margaret A. Potter._

Margaret let out a dark chuckled. She will start her mission now.

* * *

**There is the next chapter. Now Margaret is getting ready to cause hell in the magic world. She is also going to go hunting for bastards.**

**Now please review for me. Leave commits, ideas on where to take this, members for the Harem, some powers she will have and what not. No flames or I will burn you to the atomic level.**

**I will put up a list of people i will definitely have on it, in the next two chapters or so.**


	3. The shopping trip of dumb magic

**Hello everyone, time for a new chapter of Demon Moon Reaper.**

**Sorry it took a while, but i was kinda going through a small writers block. I was able to get back to this story, but an idea popped in my head and I fear(not really) that I may end up writing it, and it could put this story on a bit of a back burner. I hate when plot bunnies appear and mak me want to put a hold on older stories.**

**Now i have to tell you, there will be a LEMON scene later in the chapter. I will not be held responsible if you read it or not. I marked it clearly and even advised you, the reader, to skip it if you do not like lemons. While truthfully there are some parts of the lemon that can be used for the plot, mostly it is me letting my inner pervert out to play.**

**Again skip if you do not like.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. wish I did but I don't. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Roweling. Margaret is based on Margaret Moonlight, which is from No More Heroes, which i do not own. That one is from Suda 51.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Margaret walked down the London street to find the bar she was looking for. Strangely enough she had her mother with her. She was given a quick time off so she could help her daughter with her school related stuff. Luckily nobody remembered her.

IT was a week since Margaret met Dora. It has also been a week since Margaret give the Tonks family the info about her life and mission. Lilith decided to make a stop just as she started to explain and in full view of everyone. Luckily she was clothed.

Margaret thanked god for small miracles. Luckily it did help explain things to the Tonks. Even more so when Andromeda recognized Lilith as Lily almost immediately.

Now Margaret and Lilith were going to the Leaky Caldron to get her things. Margaret was in her eleven year old form due to Lilith wanting to experience taking a child to Diagon Alley. Margaret had no problems doing that as it was a bonding thing for them.

Margaret would take a form of a child and they would be a normal family for a while.

They walked right past the wizards and witches and into the alley. They walked to the large marble building.

The goblins saw them and freaked a bit. Lilith was well known by the goblins as they could feel her dark energy. They knew not to mess with her. They could also feel Margaret's energy too and it didn't scare them as much, but it was way up there.

Lilith went to a teller and did the standard thing to get the Potter keys, money, vault info and other things she knew Margaret would need. Luckily the goblins were smart and only let those of Potter blood or those the Potter's keyed to the locks get anything from any vault the Potter family registered.

Lilith led Margaret to some of the places she needed to go to get the supplies. They had a decent time together enjoying some normal mother daughter time.

"Okay my dear moonlight, we just need to get your wand and maybe a pet if you want, then we can go home." Lilith said as she finished off some ice cream.

"Please tell me we aren't going to that fool Ollivander." Margaret begged.

"Gods no. I don't trust that man. And besides knowing Dumbles he probably made a wand that had your blood that would make it harder to kill Tommy. No we are going into Nocturne and getting a custom made wand that could be absorbed by you. That's what I did."

Lilith led her to a shop in Nocturne. Margaret got a wand that was eleven inches long and made of willow. The core was made of threstal hair.

When they were done in Nocturne, Margaret walked to the animal shops. She felt a small pull from the owl emporium. She looked around and found an owl that was snow white with amber colored eyes.

The owl stared at Margaret without flinching. Margaret looked at the owl with some amount of shock. Not many could look her in the eyes and not flinch in slight fear, yet this owl was doing so and… was it smirking?

Margaret held an arm out. The owl instantly flew to her and landed on her arm gracefully and walked up to her shoulder. When she got there she nipped her ear gently and in a loving manner.

Margaret paid for the owl who she named her Valkyrie. Lilith saw the owl and looked a little surprised but let it go. After she saw the owl stare down Margaret as well. If any creature was worthy of being her daughters pet/familiar, the owl was it. Besides she knew her daughter well and figured she could give her a demon stone to alter the owl.

They went back to the house Margaret had and put her things up for later. Margaret turned to the owl she got. She named it Valkyrie. She thought it fit as she could tell the owl had a fighting and protective spirit. She looked over the owl with a calculative eye.

"Well Valkyrie, you have given me a strange but not unwelcome situation. I can see that you are a strong bird, but the question is that would you like to be stronger?"

Valkyrie tilted her head in question. Margaret saw this and went to explain. "You see, I am not fully human. The woman you saw me with was my mother. That said…" Margaret trailed of as she returned to her default form shocking the owl for a few seconds. "My mother is Lilith. She is the leader of hell and thus lets her control legions of demons and hellspawns. I can change you to a demonic form, which will increase your intelligence more, give you some knowledge to control your knew body and can even change your appearance to one that would be humanoid or not. The question is wither you want it or not. The choice will be yours, but please know that once you become a demon, you can't become a regular owl again. It is a one way street." Margaret explained as she placed a blood red stone that had black lines running through it.

Valkyrie looked at the stone for a minute. Suddenly she flew toward it and got the whole thing in her mouth. She swallowed it with some difficulty. Suddenly her form was covered in light.

Margaret covered her eyes slightly. When the light dimmed, she looked at what Valkyrie would look like. She was pleasantly surprised.

Valkyrie looked mostly human but there were some obvious signs that she wasn't. Her skin was tanned, much like those that spent many a time in the sun over water. Her hair was white much like Margaret's but it had a grey tint to it that prevents it from being pure white. Her eyes were the same amber color but that seemed keener and had an animal slit in them. She had a C-cup bust and wide hips and a firm ass. Her nipples (for she was totally nude) were a light tan color but were noticeable compared to her skin. The area about her pussy was bare as though it was shaven. She had noticeable muscles but it was shown in a way that actually increased her sexiness and didn't make her look too much like a muscle freak. The parts that showed her inhumanness were a pair of bird wings the same color as they were as a normal bird. She had patches of feathers on her arms and legs. All in all she looked like a nineteen year old fighter that didn't pass on beauty.

Margaret felt herself heat up at the site of her new vassal. Valkyrie looked at her body and flexed her arms, wings, and legs to get a feel of her new body. She could feel the knowledge of how to work her new body, who to talk, and many other things that would allow her to blend into the crowd.

After a few seconds, Valkyrie spoke. "Thank you master. Though I must admit that it feels strange to be in a human form, yet strangely liberating." Her voice was calm and had an air of power, much like you would find on a warrior that knew how to fight constantly.

"I bet. Going from a being that was designed one way and had a limited intelligence to what you are know with intelligence beyond human levels. Add in the hormones that you get along with the strange knowledge of how you body works, many have spent years getting used to their body, yet you seem to adapt pretty well." Margaret explained as she got closer and ran a hand over Valkyrie's smooth skin.

"You're right. But there are parts that seem completely the same." Valkyrie explained feeling her body heat up from her masters touch.

**{-LEMON STARTS HERE! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ-}**

Margaret smirked. She could use this to her advantage.

"Well that is true, since you are now demonic, I need you to take the Vassal ritual. It will make you my servant/fighter/friend ect."

Valkyrie nodded. "What must I do master?"

Margaret's smirk widen even more. "Nothing much. I have to do it but it will feel so good."

Suddenly Margaret backed away from Valkyrie. She then pulled her shirt off and let her braless breasts out. She then shed her pants and panties and stood in the nude.

She then walked up to Valkyrie and pulled the confused demon into a lip lock and shoved her tongue into her mouth. When she pulled back a small trail of saliva connected the two.

"Trust me Valkyrie, this will be enjoyable to both of us." Margaret said as she pulled her vassal into another passionate kiss.

Valkyrie started to fall into the lust and returned the kiss back just as passionately. Margaret started to fondle Valkyrie's breasts and ass.

Valkyrie felt her pussy getting wetter. Suddenly she felt herself being pushed back onto a bed she knew wasn't there before, but due her mind being hazy due to the lust it didn't register.

Margaret then crouched in front of the bird and then licked her pussy. Margaret just smirked as Valkyrie kept spazing in pleasure.

Suddenly Margaret stood up causing Valkyrie to moan in disappointment. "No please go back. I want more!" She shouted in desperation.

"Oh don't worry, you will get more Val. I was get getting the next part ready." Margaret said.

Suddenly the area around her clit started to expand and widen. Valkyrie watched in amazement as the growth got bigger and fatter.

After it was done changing, there sat a nine inch long, two and half inch wide, dick. Just looking at it, Valkyrie felt her lust grow more.

"I just needed to make the next part. Now get ready to play." Margaret said as she then impaled herself into Valkyrie.

While it did hurt the pleasure grew more than anything. Margaret then started to increase her tempo and pump more frequently and harder. While she kept fucking Valkyrie, Margaret also started to kiss her and knead her breasts.

After a few minutes of the two indulging in their lust Margaret and Valkyrie cam, yet when they cam they both moved and bit down on the others neck leaving a mark on each other.

Margaret was the first to recover first and looked at the mark. The mark was of a treble cleft using a crescent moon as a curve. She smirked a bit at the mark, yet it was a smirk that d seemed surprised and satisfied.

'Well I have a mate. I guess Valkyrie was more of a match for me than just a vassal and a fuck buddy. Oh well it will be nice to have a mate. Besides as a great-high demon lord (and the Queen's daughter, thus increasing her demonic powers more than original) I am compelled to get more than one mate anyway. Valkyrie knew this as all the knowledge she need was placed in her brain at the start.

Margaret got up and pulled herself out of her new mate. She then got a blanket and some pillows and arranged them so they could sleep. As soon as Margaret laid down, Valkyrie started to snuggle up to her in a submissive way. Margaret gave a small smile and closed her eyes to sleep.

**{-LEMON OVER! OKAY TO READ NOW-}**

~two days later~

Margaret was walking down the street to a target. Lilith told her that she was to reap the soul of a mass murder that was close to getting demonic energies.

While they employed demons, they were naturally born demons or demons that were allowed to become demons. But people that become demons due to committing a lot of death or rituals that changed them that doesn't have a great demon lord to guide them, are not allowed and thus are to be taken out.

That was where Margaret came in. She hunted those that were close to being demons, became unsupervised demons, or did heinous things that even Lilith hated. Strangely everything that involved the last one was somewhat involved with someone trying to make themselves immortal. So far there were only two exceptions. They were the Flemings, and that was due solely thanks to Lilith being the one that gave them the recipe to the Philosophers stone. The Flemings we humans that did Lilith's work and were actually good friends with the demon queen.

Margaret ended up at an old warehouse. She could feel the crazed demonic taint spilling from the building.

She held out her hand and materialized her scythes. Over the years Margaret upgraded and added to her original plain scythe. She added another to her fighting style so she used two scythes. She also changed the designs of them so that they looked more elegant. The blades were now a gold and silver tint. Golden things came of the handles and acted like hand guards and were over the best places to grip the handle. There were also trigger and gun grips on the handle along with an ammo clip.

That was biggest upgrade she made. She turned the scythes into guns for ranged attacks. They could act as machineguns or rifles. They were her greatest achievement she could have done to her weapons.

Margaret swung one scythe and sliced open the door. As the door feel of its hinges and broke apart she began her personal tradition for when she went for the kills. She sang.

"_Reaper, Reaper that's what people call me  
Why because I kill them.  
When I sing I end their lives_

"_You kill and chop  
thinking you will be powerful  
Yet you are weak_

"_Requiem Eternal  
Blades and Bullets biting  
The Reaper has come little sinner_"

Margaret had a dark smirk. Every time she went after a target, she made a personal song for the target. Some weren't that good, but some went very well. The song either make the target to scared to fight back effectively or it pisses them off and blinds them in a rage.

This time it made the target pissed.

"You little bitch!" the killer shouted as he appeared.

Looking at him Margaret could tell he actively knew about the demon turning part as he had demonic claws, fangs, black skin and red eyes.

Margaret blocked the claw that went for her by twirling a scythe. She jumped back and flipped her right scythe so that she held the gun grip. While she was still in the air she started to fire round of various types.

While her aim was always spot on and she could snipe a person half a mile away… with no scope, the demonized human was faster than she thought as he constantly dodged every single round.

"Speedy little fucker aren't you?" Margaret asked in a mocking tone.

The killer growled like the beast he was becoming and ran to slice Margaret into little pieces. Margaret saw it coming so she acted much like her training demanded.

She pulled of a Matrix styled dodge and let the claw pass harmlessly above her. She then swung her scythe at a diagonal angle. The beast wasn't fast enough to dodge at the short distance there was and was cut.

The scythe cut it in half, but it was still alive. Margaret knowing this used her speed to flash step behind the beast. She leveled both of the gun barrels at it. She charged up her energy and fired two large bullets at it.

The bullets hit and exploded destroying any trace of the demon.

Margaret let out an annoyed sigh. While she didn't mind doing jobs for her mother, sometimes they were so damned weak and barely put up a fight. It was times like this that she was glad she was as strong as her mother or the other gods. Jay was still a hundred times stronger than her and there were demons that could match her or get stronger than her. The number of demons was always changing, so she always had new opponents to fight to never get rusty and to get stronger.

Margaret dismissed her scythes. She placed a hand on her head and pats some hair down. "God I'm bored. I'd fuck Valkyrie, but she is with mother as she learns some fighting moves and attacks. Dora is having a family day. Jay… the only reason I'd go to him is if I want to get high and I don't feel like it. Oh well guess I have to go to my old fallback."

Margaret them started to walk to one of the few places she went to when she couldn't hang out with other.

A move/game store. Specifically one that deals in manga, anime, video games, and other things that are related to the three previous things.

She memorized the location of every one of these stores in the world. Since she could read, write and speak almost every language, she was good at any location and wasn't detoured from getting them.

She quickly went to a store and went to browse for some good series, latest issues of current reads, interesting games. Some she completely ignored, while others she got a few books of. She found some things like pockey (a classic favorite that she actually had a direct line to the manufacture to always send her a few dozen boxes twice a month), some cute key chains, a doll or two she didn't have, some figurines, she even found some gundam model sets that she knew was going to get. When she brought all of these things to the register, the guy at the cashier looked like he hit the fucking jackpot.

When the price rang up it came to five hundred and thirty two dollars and some change. She paid it completely and got the bags of stuff. She quickly teleported home to get the things in their proper places.

When Valkyrie and Lilith saw her working of some of the models and messing with the other things, their reactions varied. Lilith just gave her a deadpan stare, while Valkyrie looked confused and slightly scared. She did hear something come from Lilith's mouth.

"Freak'n otaku. How did she ever get this bad is beyond me."

Of course the second she finished Margaret, flipped off Lilith and spoke calmly, "At least I am not a goddamned exhibitionist nympho."

* * *

**Okay final notes time.**

**Now before I say anything, Valkyrie is Hedwig. They are one in the same. The reason she has a different name is that Margaret actually has style and can give someone a better name that cannon Harry. The reason I picked Valkyrie is simple. It sounds awesome and fits her perfectly, even as cannon. After all Hedwig is named after a female warrior in cannon. Why not name her after a race of female warriors?**

**Also, Yes, I made Margaret an otaku. The reason is because I am one and it is just easier to make others one as well. Also, I didn't talk about this in the previous chapters.**

**There will be numerous Persona references through out the story. While it won't constitute a crossover, it will be talked about. The reason is simple, I love the Persona series. Granted I only have P3P(Persona 3 Portable) and Persona 4 Golden, but they still kick ass. The Persona themed tarot cards from the previous chapter are going to be used constantly. As I stated, Margaret will charge the cards with a magic that Fate herself taught her, which will make the cards act like they do in real life and in the games. The social links wont happened like in the games but those that exist in their chosen Arcana, will grow stronger due to some interactions with Margaret, but they can grow by themselves. Their Arcana will match their personality closely.**

**Anyway, please review and the other good stuff.**


	4. Trains, Arcana, and partial truths

**Hello everyone, time for an update.**

**Now i have to say something about a review someone posted.**

**"Guest:So bloody stupid. She's in hell but apparently they have Japanese otaku culture that makes sense, really."**

**Now he may have brought up a point... if that was just it. Margaret, while she lived in Hell most of her life, didn't stay in Hell. She is a reaper, which is Lilith's hit squad, and hunters. They go after those that Lilith says needs to die, much like Death does in Soul Eater. The differance is that Lilith doesn't care about humans just killing each other. she does care if a human is killing way to much and is about to become an actual demon. In my story, humans can become demons quite easily, but there are a few processes needed for it to happen. One a demon on the level of great demon lord (which is high but still low) has to give them energy that will corrode their body but leave one that allows for their own new body to form. Or a ritual that would convert the body into a demon one, or mass killings, which if done right will allow demonic energy to form naturally, which is near impossible without finding a small sliver of wild demon energy.**

**Margaret is an otaku due to her going to Japan a lot and finding interest in anime and games. Yes she is an otaku, but it by choice and not by nature. While Disgaea influences my version of Hell, it isn't breaking the fourth wall or being just crude humor and random chance. Not everyone in hell is an otaku, but some are. Hell residents, are much like humans in how they behave, just have less impulse control and more wild in their emotions. They have their jocks, nerds, otaku, music geeks, cheerleaders, druggies, politicians, hippies, any social click out there will exist in my demon living hell. **

**Now onto something important but unrelated. In this chapter you will see the Persona tarot cards again. The reason is that Margaret will set the Arcana on some people that will be major roles in the story. One person which will be effected by an Arcana ins't yet in the story but she will have a huge vital role.**

**Like I said before, the Arcana don't work exactly like the Persona Social Links but do have similarities. Anyway enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, but I am not that lucky. characters belong to their respected creators and copy right holders.**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was the first day of the school year for Margaret and Dora. The two girls were good friends and hung out on occasion, though Margaret had to still do various jobs for Lilith, it was good.

Margaret was in her eleven year old form, though her hair was still snow white, while Valkyrie was in her owl form, so she could go to Hogwarts with her master/mate.

Lilith was with them but she totally changed her form so she could blend in more effectively. Her hair was brown while her eyes were a deep blue. The Tonks family were there as well talking to Lilith normally having gotten over the whole ruler of hell thing.

The family even asked if they could join her as fighter or even just regular people. That was easy, while the family wouldn't go to the punishment area of hell, they were some humans that join the ranks of the populace that got fringe benefits of living in the afterlife. Lilith while somewhat crazy, sadistic, and nymphomatic, was a fair ruler and actually tried to make her willing subjects have good lives… as long as they didn't spite her in a horrible way. So Lilith let them become citizens. They would stay in the mortal world thought till death, and as long as they didn't commit any grievous and huge sins, they were allowed to go and live in the good part of hell.

While they walked through Kings Cross, they saw a large family of red heads that seemed to be looking for someone… well the mother and the youngest son were. The Daughter looked annoyed at everyone, while the twins looked like they were planning something mischievous. The oldest looked like a grade A kiss ass. The group just walked right past them not even sparing a second glance at the group.

When they got to the wizard part they quickly found a port and started to do the family goodbyes. The Tonks went off to the side for a family moment as did the Potters.

"Now listen Margaret, while you are very skilled due to learn magic from me, you have to down play many skills. Don't want Dumbles to bind you and prevent you from using your real powers." Lilith said.

"I know mother. Besides the worst I will do is small elemental shit." Margaret said with a dismissing wave. Lilith nodded in understanding. Suddenly she got a perverse grin.

"Now be sure to find some pretty girls. And when you do fuck them to oblivion and back. Then we will have an orgy of epic-"

"Mother please stop!" Margaret interrupted with a small blush. The blush wasn't due to the thought of an orgy. She could watch full hardcore porn and not really feel anything. Sure she was still susceptible to lust, but having Lilith as a mother you could flat out ignore it. No she was blushing at the thought of getting more mates and from embarrassment that her mother was teasing her.

The perverse grin turned to a teasing one that all mothers get when they tease their children. "Ahh, did I embarrass you? Don't worry I will still do it." Lilith said with a cheeky grin.

Margaret lightly punched Lilith in the shoulder still reeling in the embarrassment.

Soon the two hellions gave true goodbyes and Margaret went onto the train. She and Dora agreed to go to separate cabins so Margaret could make more friends. Because, even as a hellion, Margaret liked to make more friends, and if they joined her later as a fuck buddy, lover, fellow fighter, or even just a plain friend later, well it meant that their friendship was solid.

Margaret walked around the train till she found a group of girls that seemed interesting. One was a red head that had brown eyes. next were two girls, both Indian twins, though she could tell the difference as one had brown eyes while the latter had strangely enough blue eyes. Next was a blonde girl that gave a feeling of cold indifference and finally was a girl with brown hair and green eyes that had a slight air of mischievousness. All of them looked to be eleven

Margaret knocked on the door frame to get their attention. "May I join you? You all seem lively."

The girls looked at each other and turned and nodded. Margaret quickly put her trunk and thinks where she could and took a seat next to one of the twins and the blonde. "Nice to meet you all, I am Margaret."

The red head went first. "I'm Susan Bones, the blonde is Daphne Greengrass. The brunette is Tracy Davis and the twins are Padma and Parvati Patil." Susan said as she pointed at each girl.

"Nice too meet you." Tracy said with a smirk.

"Hey." Brown eyed twin Padma said.

"Hello." Blue eyed twin, Parvati greeted with a wave.

Daphne just nodded.

As they waited for the train to leave, they talked about random things. Margaret found she had a bit in common with Tracy and Susan as they were halfbloods as well, though Margaret claimed she was a bit different as one of her parents weren't totally human.

When asked about it, she said that her mother was half Veele, though the allure didn't go to her. She didn't want to tell them till she knew she could trust them. The girls didn't really say much because they weren't prejudice, something Margaret was thankful for.

When the train left Margaret thought of something fun and pulled out her Persona tarot cards. The girls were slightly shocked by that.

"Where did you get tarot cards? We aren't supposed to get them till fourth year if you picked divination." Susan said shocked.

Margaret just gave a deadpan face. "The mundane world. There are shops that specialized in what they call the occult, which would be normal things for you guys who live in the magical world."

Padma spoke out. "We also live in the muggle world even if we are a pureblood family from India, but we were just shocked you had a deck. Few people we met care about things like that."

"Well I grew up in a strange way. My mother has a foot hold in the occult world and it rubbed off on me. Not counting the hordes of anime, manga, games and other things of that nature that take up a whole compartment of my trunk, I am beyond normal. So do you girls want to try something with the cards or not?"

"Sure. I'm game." Parvati said with a shrug, her twin following her example.

"I guess. I wanna see was muggles do with them." Tracy said with a curious face.

"Interesting. I believe that it could be entertaining." Daphne said with a cool tone.

Susan just nodded in agreement.

Margaret grinned. She then got the table set and placed the deck on the table.

"Okay the first thing I want to do is find what your arcana is. This simply me spreading out the deck and you picking a single card. The card will match your personality and let me get a feel of how you are. I will show you."

Margaret placed a hand over the deck but didn't touch it. She closed her eyes a bit and let her magic shuffle the deck. The cards started to move of their own will moving to hide the cards and to add some wildness to the choices. It then spread out over the table.

After the deck finished spreading out Margaret them moved over the cards and picked one at random. The card she picked up was the Fool. It was a man wearing a hat and bannana covered by shadows caring a bag over his shoulders that was attached to a stick. It had a dog on the bottom corner.

"See, I'm the Fool, or as is sometimes called, the wild card. This card basically mean adaptability and the term jack-of-all-trades. But there are other meanings. Innocence, madness, inexperience, freedom, chaos, creativity and spontaneity. All it means is that the card and the personality attached to it is wild, but sometimes being wild is a good thing. But please not that for every good there is bad. Sometimes the Fool means that you are too wild and could cause destruction. Every card has a double meaning. It is up to the individual to divine the mean for themselves." Margaret finished as she showed them the cards. "So, who is first?"

Daphne went first. "I will. This seems interesting and I want to see how I far."

"Remember that the card will have some negativity to it, but it is up to you to turn it into a positive." Margaret warned.

Daphne grabbed a random card and flipped it over showing a strange card. It was of a strange thing that had a large bottom and had a t shaped part coming of it. It had what looked like an eye for a head. Over it was a crown.

"The Empress. This one is kind of strange. Normally it means motherhood, comfort, fertility, sexuality, abundance and things of that nature, but lately it seems to attach itself to women of authority and or motherly figures. The strange thing is that it also seems to attach to the element of ice. This card seems to show that a person would be an excellent mother, or one that could lead a group well and help keep it together. Over all a card that rarely means some negativity." Margaret explained.

Daphne looked shocked at the meaning. Tracy on the other hand was laughing like crazy. "Miss I'm-too-cold-to-care, gets the card that means she does? Oh this is priceless."

Daphne punched Tracy for the commit, but she kept laughing. It was obviously an inside joke so the rest let it go.

Susan went next. Her card was of what looked like a ball of fire with two hands under it. Above it were a set of eyes and a sideways eight.

"Ah, the Magician arcana. The card of action, power, self confidence, initiative… and manipulation. It is a card that is somewhat of a mixed blessing. While it shows you will excel at magic, hence the name, there is somewhat of a tragedy attached. Some of the hold of this arcana, lost love interests, usually due to outside forces or things of that nature. The card while powerful, may lead to tragedy but the tragedy can and will allow one to grow past their limits. One side one, many who use this arcana seems to be drawn to the use of fire." Margaret said with a somewhat mixed face of somber and peaceful.

Susan looked slightly scared of the card but it was probably due to the mention of tragedy. Anyone would so Margaret let it slide.

Trace went next. Her card was of a star with a face on it surrounded by many other stars.

"The Star arcana. It is connected to hope, peace, joy, luck, generosity, self-confidence, faith and altruism. The card is usually used by those that like to give others joy and can be seen as silly and sometimes as a comic relief, but they are generally good people that love to make others happy." Margaret said with a grin.

Tracy started to chuckle. "Yeah, that's me. Seems to be right on, right Daphne?" She asked with a grin.

Daphne just gave her a look. "No commit."

Padma went next. Her card was of what appeared to be a woman riding a lion.

"The Strength arcana. It can symbolize self-control, courage, it also can mean psychical energy that wants to be unleashed. The card is usually used by those that seem to enjoy psychical activities more than others, yet isn't afraid to use mental strength either. I have to say, that just because it seems more connected to the psychical, it by no means mean you are dumb or can't be smart." Margaret said with a smirk.

Padma looked slightly prideful of the card she got.

Finally Parvati went next. Her card drawn was showing a figure from the chest up. It wore a head gear that showed the face and had a letter B on it. it seemed to have a closed crescent moon on it.

"The Priestess arcana. The card of magic, mystery, wisdom, and hidden knowledge. This card shows that while you are smart, you seem to be drawn to mysteries and are more known as healers or people in support positions. They are usually known as famous people that would help others." Margaret said as she leaned back in her seat.

The five girls were somewhat shocked at what the cards they chose meant.

"Wow. I didn't know tarot cards could be used like this. Usually they can only be used to show the possible future." Padma said as she was one who wanted to take divination in third year.

"That's what most think. But you also need to remember that those were the cards that are closest in compatibility to you. Everyone has some connection to every arcana. It just depends on how one would go about it."

"I was right this was interesting." Daphne said with a small smirk.

"Things of this nature are always interesting. But interesting could mean good or bad. Many who try to control the cards are often after their own destruction. I don't control the cards and just let them fall where they fall. That is a lesson I learned about the future as well. Since the cards are connected to possible futures, you should just let what happens happen." Margaret said with a shrug.

"Yeah but doesn't divination tell you how to control the future or at least predict it?" Tracy asked with a confused face.

Margaret shook her head. "Somewhat. While it does try to make people see the future, or at least get good guesses, it doesn't teach others how to control it or what one sees. The future is made to be a mystery. Lord Izanagi created humans with free will which allowed the future to be constantly changing and thus allowed humans to try and make their own paths. Fate, while slightly made at her father, actually was glad for it. Fate, while the god of destinies, and to an extent time, like for people to have the power to forge their own destiny. It allowed her to plan for larger events involving the planet, the universe, and those who seem to catch her attention. It actually seemed to work out pretty well for the gods."

Susan tilted her head. "Gods?"

"Yes, I believe in many gods, not just one god. But unlike the Greek gods, they have more control over themselves but still manage to be human like. There is a goddess for the sun and moon, the creator Izanagi, the destroyer, and Izanagi's wife, Izanami, Lilith ruler of hell and punishment, Adam ruler of heaven and reward, Fate, Inari the god of mischief, and a few others."

The others just nodded at her words. They then spent the time talking about random things while actually forgetting the cards were still spread out on the table, even Margaret forgot they were there.

After a little while a knock on the door, got them to look at the door. There was a girl about their age. She had brown eyes and brown bushy hair, yet it wasn't overly bushy, just rarely curly.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his."

They all shock their head no. the girl let out a sigh. She then noticed the cards on the table. "You know you shouldn't gamble." She said lightly.

This confused them till they remembered the tarot cards. Margaret then went to explain. "No these aren't playing cards. They are tarot cards. I was kind of showing them a trick with them but we got talking about random subjects that we forgot to put them up."

The girl looked intrigued but still seemed to be annoyed by the mention of tarot cards. "Can you try it with me?" She asked.

Margaret nodded. "Sure I can. IT is simple, you just pick a card and the card you pick will be the closest to match your personality. After that I will explain it you if you need it. Now just pick a card…"

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." Hermione said as she picked up a random card. She placed it face side up to show everyone. The card was of an arrow with three sets of lines that ended in club like shapes. Off to the sides were two keys and two praying people.

"Ah the Hierophant. The card of the scholar. It represents education, obedience to the rules, authority, and conservatism. This card is usually attached to people that love to learn for the sake of learning and seem to follow the rules more than other. But while they may seem rule abiding, they won't hesitate to break them for those they care for and will always seek to become an authority figure themselves to help others. While more prone to following books and other things, they know when one thing is faked and another is true. This card is well known to grant those of this arcana the ability to learn better than others yet still prevent them from learning things that could state their need for it. Luckily they will have common sense to stop if they have to." Margaret said with a small smile.

"Well I have to say, this was lucky. Of all the six cards drawn, not one person, drew a card that was nearly completely negative, such as the Tower, Death, and the Devil. Not sure if that is good or if I have yet to met the people in magical Britain that represents those cards." Margaret said with a grin.

Hermione looked somewhat shocked that she got a card that seemed to describe her very well. After a few seconds she turned to the group. "Just out of curiosity, what houses do you think you will go to?"

Tracy spoke up. "Me and Daphne were thinking Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Padma went next. "I'd like Gryffindor, while my sister was going to pick Ravenclaw."

Susan went next. "Hufflepuff for me. It is kinda a tradition for the Bones to go to a house that demands hard work and loyalty."

"I honestly don't care where I go. If I go to Slytherin, well that okay. Ravenclaw is okay as learning is useful to me, Hufflepuff is just as good as I see the value of hard work and loyalty. Gryffondor, seems okay, but I'm not sure if I want to go to a house where Dumbledore went to."

Hermione looked shocked. "Why don't you want to go into the house Dumbledore went to? He is a hero."

Margaret scoffed shocking many. "Why? Simple, that bastard was one of the reasons I lost my family and was sent to a home of racist fucks that nearly killed me when I was five. And as soon as my parents were killed he had the gall to seal up the will and proclaimed himself as my magical guardian. Luckily my father's family set up protections that prevented people not of the family blood or those that married into the family and not by potion or illegal action from getting in. Dumbledore has spent the least ten years trying to get into my family vaults. He claims to be good but all the evidence seems to be pointing in the opposite direction. Add into the fact that he was friends with the bastard Grindwald, who might I add started World War 2." Margaret said with a sneer.

The info shocked them except for a few, namely Daphne and Tracy. The reason was that Dumbledore labeled their families as dark, simply due to them not wanting to give some people second chances and due to them questioning him sometimes when it came to certain issues that they were legitimate questions that could actually help.

Daphne looked at Margaret with narrow eyes. "You're Margaret Potter aren't you? That's why you dislike Dumbledore right?"

Margaret raised an eyebrow then nodded with a small smirk. "That's right. My full name is Margaret Artemis Potter. Or as Magical Britain calls me, the girl-who-lived. Though I see no point in that title, as I didn't survive a curse. After all my mother used a strange spell that prevented me from being killed. The people that rescued me from those monsters that Dumbledore made me stay with, have a strange ability to talk to the dead, no it isn't necromancy. They call upon the soul and let a person talk to the dearly departed so there can be some closure and so that orphans can know that their parents loved them." Margaret said with a smile.

She hated lying to her knew possible friends, but she couldn't tell them the truth yet. Because unlike the Tonks, they could turn against her. The Tonks had a connection to the Blacks and Lilith is friends with Andromeda and Ted, even before her mortal death.

Besides she needed a cover story. This just gave her time to practice it.

Hermione looked shocked but her face turned to one of thought and studious. The ones raised in the magical world knew that some spells could do that but they were hard.

Soon Hermione left to help find the toad as she was before, while Margaret gathered the cards and put them up. They then spent the remaining time talking joking and just being kids. Margaret introduced them to her favorite treat, pockey, which claimed five more victims to the wonderment that is pockey. Granted they weren't addicted to it like Margaret it is, but she was an otaku, thus she was weaker to the effects than others.

She also showed them the power that was manga. So far only Padma and Tracy liked them almost as much as Margaret.

After a while they pulled up to the school. They dawned their robes and quickly went to the spot they had to.

They also split evenly among the six of them and went to a boat. Margaret went with the Patil twins.

Margaret looked at the old school with a smirk. 'just a matter of time before all of those I have to hunt are gone from here.'

Suddenly as soon as she crossed the wades she felt two blips in her magic sense and soul sense. Suddenly she smirked evilly. 'Oh so this is where you are you little shit stain. And is that another part of you? You naughty naught little fucker. I don't know how many times you fucked your soul up but I know that I will destroy each one.' Margaret thought viscously.

It was only a matter of time before Tom Riddle was killed for good. Even Izanagi said he was to be killed for the crime of actually fragmenting his soul.

Yes it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Another chapter down. I hope you all liked it.**

**Now I promised a list of Margaret's harem at one point right? Well here it is so far. Please note that it is subject to change whither I think someone else can join, or if I find that they don't belong.**

**1.) Valkyrie(demon Hedwig)  
**

**2.) Bellatrix Black/LeStrange**

**3.) ****Fleur Declore**

**4.) ****Daphne Greengrass**

**5.) ****Professor Sinistra( who's first name I don't know, so I will name Rebecca)**

**6.)**** Susan Bones**

**7.)**** Tracy Davis**

**8.)**** Narcissa Black/Malfoy**

**9.) ****Padma Patail**

**10.) **** Parvati Patail**

**11.) Nymphadora 'Dora' Tonks**

**Now remember that the list is subject to change, except Valkyrie, Bellatrix, and Fleur. They are ones I wanted from the start and don't want to change it.**

**Thanks for reading. Peace out Bitches.**

**Drakefire Atomic out.**


	5. The first day

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry that it took me a while to update, but Life was getting in the way. I just finished my recent semester of Collage, so I had to get the exams done and I am going to try for a job during the summer and continue Collage in the fall. so I may not be able to give you guys more chapters at a regular amount.**

**Also I would like to address some things you guys told me about the mistakes. I din't know Sinistra's first name was Aurora. I thank you for that. that would have sucked if I screwed that up. As for the Patil twins... that was an honest mistake. They are TWINS, and they are background characters that really only were relevant during the Yule Ball in the Fourth Book. I can't be blamed for not remember how to distinguish them. Also for Fleur's last name. I couldn't find it that well and tried to get it as close as possible. that I will take the blame for.**

**Also This chapter will seem like there are some plot holes. I just want to remind you, Margaret lived in Hell, for over a thousand years. She was able to study magic that the English ministry can't even fathom. She is also the daughter of a goddess and has met the goddess of magic Hecate on a regular basis. Magic is not something she needs to study... For that matter she doesn't need to study anything as she has had over a thousand years to learn all she needs to to function in society.  
**

* * *

**I own nothing. If I did, I be fucking rich.**

* * *

Chapter 5

When Margaret and her new friends got to the castle they were lead into the front of the building. Margaret didn't look impressed. The palace back in Hell was a hundred times better. Besides the castle was just a simple magical castle. The hell palace could change on Lilith's whim(the outside, the inside stayed due to people not wanting to get lost) and it usually seemed outlandish and intimidating.

She just ignored everything while many others even those in the magical world seemed to be in awe.

When McGonagall came in and told them the whole speal about which house was the best (strangely sounding like Slytherin was the worst and Gryffindor was the best) she left to get things ready.

"What a load of crap." Margaret said in a normal voice after McGonagall left.

Her friends looked at her. She decided to explain even if others could hear her. "She went on this whole thing that Gryffindor was the best house and Slytherin was the worst. It was subtle but it was there. Personally I could care less about this bullshit. Besides any house would be better than following in the two dark lords that fought before." She left out the names so people wouldn't know who she was talking about, though her friends and Hermione knew she was talking about Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Suddenly a male voice called out. "Yeah, it would be better than being a dirty snake!"

Margaret turned and saw it was from the red haired boy from the station. Margaret gave him a blank look. "And you are?"

He looked prideful. "I am Ron Weasely. I agree that people shouldn't be snakes. Nothing good comes from that house."

Margaret snickered. "Wow you really think that only evil comes from that house. Then you're an idiot. The house of Slytherin was founded on cunning and subtly. Traits that any person wanting to be a leader must know. Besides if that was true than how can you explain why Death Eaters came from every house?"

He seemed mad. "That's not true! Only those from the light become Gryffindors!"

Margaret actually started to laugh out loud. After a half minute she calmed down. "You must be an idiot. Light, dark, all useless titles that humans give others to justify their own hubris and mistakes. There is no such thing as light or dark, just varying shades of grey." She said flippingly.

Ron grew pissed. "Who do you think you are?"

Margaret smirked. "Margaret Artemis Potter, or as you all know me, the girl-who-lived."

This caused everyone to gasp in shock, more due to her admitting that Slytherin wasn't evil and that Gryffindor always good.

"Oh and anyone that read those stupid stories about me that were in the book store, they were all fake and full of lies. My guardian is actually going to sue the writers to get all the money they made off my image illegally." She said as she crushed everyone's premade illusion about her. Better to destroy it then let it grow.

Soon McGonagall returned and lead them to the Great Hall. Again Margaret wasn't impressed. As many were called up and placed the hat on their head to sort them Margaret was looking around. When she saw a few people she glared at them. They were Snape, Dumbledore, and Quirrelll.

She did notice that her friends went to various houses. Daphne and Tracy went to Slytherin the Patil twins both went to Ravenclaw along with Hermione. Susan went to Hufflepuff.

Now it was her turn. She smirked at the shocked looks she got when they realized she wasn't what they thought. They expected a dark haired girl with glasses. Instead they got a clear eyed white haired girl that walked gracefully and confidently.

Margaret sat down and looked somewhat blankly, till the hat was just over her head and she smirked.

"_Be your bonnet miss Potter_."

'_Hello. You here to sort me right?_'

"_That is right, but I need you to lower your shields_." It responded.

She scoffed. '_Do you think I am stupid? My mother told me about you. Besides I don't trust Dumbledore to not read my mind the second I do. Besides I am not human, you couldn't read me anyway_.'

"_Really? Hmm, you are just like your mother. What house do you think would suit you_?"

'_Put me in Hufflepuff. I think Susan could use a familiar face, besides it's not like the others could stop being my friends. I put a permanent spell on them to prevent any mind altering spells, potion, or unsavory magics on them. They will be the same as they always been just they can now think without things trying to control their way of thinking_.' Margaret said with her smirk growing.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted "_Be careful child, many things will try to make you follow Dumbledore, and beware those who will try to use you_."

Margaret pulled the hat off and gave it back to McGonagall, who looked shocked that she didn't get Margaret. Margaret then sat next to Susan with a smirk, she won the bet with her mother.

Margaret looked around and saw Dora at her table with a smirk as well. Oh the trouble they will cause.

After dinner Dumbledore spoke saying things about what not to do and even gave an obscure warning about death for going through a hall way. Margaret just gave him a flat stare.

Soon they were told to go to their houses for bed. Margaret could smell the kitchen near the Hufflepuff house and smirked. At least she could sneak food when she wanted.

Soon they were inside and were being given a welcoming speech from their head of house Sprout. She was a slightly plump woman who had an air of a mother but had a delightful scent of earth and vegetation, showing she was one who worked in a garden constantly.

After they were sent to bed Margaret waited an hour before she got up again. She used her magic/yokia to form her reaper cloth. IT looked much like how many legends describe it. The hood sat over her head and only let the bottom half of her face shows and even then it was barely.

She quickly used her demonic powers to warp herself out of the bedroom. She then shifted herself back to her adult age. She walked to the seventh floor. She went to the area where she felt the soul shard. The door instantly appeared and opened without her even doing anything.

She walked in and saw a tiara sitting on a stone pillar. "So this is what Tom put his soul piece into? Rowena said that she had a tiara much like this that actually helped the wearer, by increasing their intelligence by a bit each time, but it does affect the user by also making them forget things besides studying." Margaret said to herself.

She walked up and picked up the tiara. She instantly felt the darkness of the soul and decided to not waste time. She used her reaper powers to rip the soul out of the jewelry.

A slight scream was heard but it wasn't that bad. She then held the soul shard in her hands and grinned. She placed the tiara back, which disappeared back into the hidden part of the room.

"Well well Tom. Interesting thing you have here. I had hoped you wouldn't be this stupid but, then again you are an idiot. Now just a few more pieces left, then we can get the full body." Margaret said as she crushed the soul piece causing it to disintegrate into smoke and wisps of ether, signaling that the piece has been sent to the afterlife and more importantly, to Lilith.

Margaret not caring about the room much decided to leave. She walked out the door and walked a few steps before she was surrounded by a few teachers. Namely Snape, McGonagall, Quirrell, Flitwick and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore being the most spoken talked first. "Who are you and how did you get into the school?" He asked in a somewhat serious tone.

Margaret smirked a bit then let out a small chuckle. "You ask who I am Dumbledore? The better question is who do you think you are? Playing in the realm of god hood, is unadvisable."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about. Now answer the question."

Margaret just continued to chuckle. "Why should I? You wouldn't, couldn't do anything worthwhile. Besides My Lady will be displeased if you try to hurt me."

"Your Lady?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, my Lady, Queen Lilith. The Ruler of Hell, and my mother." She said with a wicked evil grin.

This shocked them, till Snape decided she was lying. "Bull! Lilith has no daughter, and besides you can't prove this. You must be lying. Dumbledore, stunner her and arrest her."

Suddenly Snape found a blade at his neck and a feeling of dread. They turned and saw Margaret with a scythe at Snape's neck, with shadows and demon energy around her.

"You poor, poor little bitch." She said shocking them with her words. "You think you are so tough hiding behind you 'light'. Let me tell you Severus Tobius Snape, Lady Lilith, gets what she is owed. Your little cunt coward of a dark lord, which I know is still alive, is due to mother for his crimes. One does not do what he did and walk away willy nilly. His fractured soul is being hunted. I just collected one so far and gave it to my mother. I don't know how many there are but I will get them. He is living on borrowed time, and not even Dumbles can protect him." Margaret said. She then turned to look at Dumbledore. "By the way, I am watching Margaret Potter. Do anything that might make me mad and something will go. As a reaper of Lady Lilith, I have a job to watch those that catch her interest, and a girl living from death spell is very interesting."

As she finished talking she faded from view but not before she grabbed Snape's arm, where his dark mark lay and copied the magic so she could monitor the magic connections.

As she vanished she left a simple symbol, a treble clef with a crescent moon as one of the curves. Dumbledore tried to vanish the mark but it sealed itself on the wall prevent the teachers from getting rid of it.

~next morning~

Margaret woke up feeling refreshed and smirking up a storm. Susan would have said something but the smirk scared her a bit.

They went to get some breakfast, it was then that Margaret's smirk grew even more. For on the wall mocking the teachers was Margaret's symbol. This one was just paint and would come off easily. It was just the shock value that made it funny. That and the message calling herself the Moon Reaper. '_Games on old man. Hope you can keep up_.' Margaret thought to herself as she went to the table and started to get some food.

After the morning fiasco, Margaret and her friends got their schedules for the year. She saw that she had potions with the Slytherins. She couldn't care. She figured Dumbledore was trying to make her fall into his pocket. Luckily Charms and Herbology was with the Ravens, while Defense was with the Gryffindors.

Frankly she didn't care. Her friends where in the classes that she could actually use. She didn't need help in Defense. Her whole job and life in hell was well beyond any level a school could give.

After they ate they went to Herbology. They met up with the Patil twins and Hermione. They talked about random things before class started.

When it started they went through the basic plants and vegetation of the magical world. Luckily nothing was dangerous and Margaret did see some plants she hadn't seen before.

When they went to charms she found some spells easy simply due to them having battle use and having done them at one time or another.

She felt vindictive during Defense due to know Quirrell had a piece of Tommy boy on the back of his head. So she decided to mentally fuck with Quirrell. Luckily she was able to mask her presence and actually cause him to fall on his face or on Tom's face a few times.

Potions was by far the worst.

She met up with Daphne and Tracy and struck up a decent conversation about the house differences in how the common rooms were. Slytherin's was more lavish, while Hufflepuff was more homely. Thankfully both gave comforting feelings to the girls.

When Snape came in and did roll call he stopped at Margaret's name. "Ah, miss Potter, out new… Celebrity." He sneered out. Margaret just gave him a blank stoned like look, ignoring the fool.

"Tell me Potter what would I get if I mixed Harzon seed and Compound of Horas root?" Snape asked.

Margaret wasted no time answering. "Draught of Living Death." She said boredly.

"Hmmm, Where would I find a Barzon Stone?" He asked sneering more.

"Goat Stomach." Margaret said blankly before she pulled out a manga pissing of Snape more.

"What is the difference between Wolfsbane and Monksbreath?"

"Same plant. If you want to test me farther than they are also called acriot. By the way Snape, that is a herbology question that we don't get asked till third year." Margaret said looked out of her book and gave Snape and blank and annoyed face.

Snape actually growled a bit. "Twenty point form Hufflepuff for your cheek and for cheating."

Margaret glared at him. Suddenly she stood up and picked up her things and walked out.

"Where do you think you are going?" Snape demanded.

"The fuck away from you. God how my mother was ever friends with an arrogant dick I will never understand. Fuck off Snape. Won't be in here again." Margaret said as she flipped him off, and spoke in a steady tone. She opened the door and slammed it shut.

Since Potions was the last class of the day she went to her house and went to her bed and put her stuff up. She then summoned a portal to the underworld for some relaxation time, after she set up an alarm ward to tell her if any of her friends appeared.

She quickly found Valkyrie and brought her to a bed room to relieve some stress. Luckily Valkyrie expected Margaret to come and pop in at random times for sex or actual quality time with her mate. This time it was a mix of both. First was some passionate sex, then just relaxing on the bed in each other's arms.

After, strangely enough, two hours in hell, Margaret felt the wards go off. She quickly got her clothes on and made sure she was decent and didn't look like she just got fucked wild, and quickly appeared back in the room she was supposed to be in.

Susan came in with Sprout and Dumbledore.

"What can I do for you guys?" Margaret asked in a fake caring tone, knowing what they wanted.

Dumbledore spoke first. "Is it true you walked out of Potions today and used some crass words with Professor Snape?" he asked trying to sound like he was scolding her

Margaret merely shrugged. "Yes I did. Frankly I don't care. He deserved it in my opinion. He was acting very arrogant and took twenty points from the house just for answering questions right. The final question was one that shouldn't even be addressed in ones first year. It was a third year. Fortunately I knew this as my adopted family deals with werewolves on occasion, thus I knew what the differeance between monksbreath and wolvesbane. By the way there is none." Margaret said in a tone that said 'I don't care'.

Dumbledore looked somewhat annoyed. "Be that as it may, you still need to be punished for walking out of class an-"

"Stop right there. I don't care if you think I should have stayed and took that damned Death Eaters abuse, but I was raised to not take crap from others. He should be lucky I just embarrassed him and walked out. Normally if someone did what he did, I would call them out on an honor fight and, and take theirs." Margaret said with a dark tone with her eyes glinting dangerously. "After all, his family is lower than mine, and I could count that as an attack on the house of Potter. And I wonder what would happen when people realize that the potions teacher was acting cruel to a lady of a noble and ancient house." She finished with a smirk.

Dumbledore looked shock that she knew about her family. "Miss Potter how do you know about the house of Potter?"

Margaret glared at him and sent some killer intent, not that he knew what it was. "I know about my house, because, no thanks to you my so called 'magical guardian', the people that rescued me from those fucking animals YOU left me with, told me about my family seeing as they had dealings with Potter house and took me to the goblins to fix everything. You should be thankful you didn't take anything from my family, or I would destroy you." She said her killer intent getting larger and slightly affecting the people near her besides Dumbledore. "Now I will not be going to potions again. I refuse to be in a class that is taught by the bastard that made Tom Riddle target my parents when he heard a fraud make a fake prophecy!" She shouted shocking everyone as the door was open and she could be heard from the common room.

Dumbledore looked shocked as did Susan and Sprout. Margaret saw the look on Dumbledore's face. She let the killer intent go and smirked at the old man. "You wondering how, I know this? It is simple, my MOTHER told me. That's right I talked to Lily Potter. The family that took me in has the ability to summon spirits for a short while to talk to the living. She told me everything that happened. The prophecy, who was the real secret keeper, and how you were the one to cast the charm. I was even able to find out Voldemort's real name. Tom Movelo Riddle. A boy that, strangely enough had your seal of approval for quite some time, till he left school, then you tossed him aside like yesterdays paper. Now why would you do that, unless you knew he was doing dark things and wanted to wash your hands of him? Still seems a little bit stupid don't you agree?"

Dumbledore quickly left the room and left them alone. Margaret still had a smirk on her face, which seemed to grow somewhat malicious in her look. She then snorted in amusement. "Old fool thinks he can beat me in a game of wits. I was raised by a master of deceit and cunning. If he thinks he can control me, he is in for a shock. I barely listen to Izanagi and Izanami, why would I listen to him?" Margaret muttered to herself.

Soon after she walked down to get dinner. After all she counted today as a victory.

* * *

**There is the latest chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. By the way if you couldn't tell, there will be Weasely bashing, Dumbledore bashing, Snape bashing, possibly Malfoy bashing (except Narcissa).**

**Please review and favorite if you haven't. Also I will accept critics that don't got flame-tard on me. As long as it is decent, doesn't tell me to die or something along those lines, and doesn't hate me just because they can, I will try to make it so we are all happy.**

**Peace bitches.**


	6. New things in school

**Hello everyone. Here is another chapter for my hopefully still faithful followers.**

**Sorry I took so long with the update. I kind of lost my writing mojo for the story for a little while and wrote other stories. I seem to have that as a problem.**

**I also got lost in Metal Gear Raising: Revengance. I gotta tell you... Slicing bitches into tiny pieces with a sword that can cut damn near anything... Its just so god damned fun and so gratifying. Not too mention I got pretty much every DLC for it. Let's just say being Raiden, Sam, and Bladewolf is awesome.**

**I will try to put more attention to this story. I really will, but my mind make so many story ideas that I sometimes forget about many others, look at my previous stories. I still have them on my computer, but I have lost all interest in them.**

**Anyway, here it is and enjoy.**

* * *

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 6

A week passed by with relative ease for Margaret. Sure she was the center of gossip due to her being the only one with enough balls to walk out on Snapes class and actually tell him to fuck off. Somehow that actually made the Slytherin house like her a bit more, as no one, even the 'courageous' lions could do that. Also given the fact that she put out some rumors that he was a Death Eater and the one that led to Voldemort attack her family, and that he was just a petty bitter man that hates what he can't have.

Her friends while they hung out with her and seemed to be okay around her, they were wary around her. She couldn't blame them after all she knew Susan told the other girls about the strange (to them anyway) pressure ability she had. So far none of them came to question about it from her.

Since it was Friday, and near the end of the school day, she went outside and found a place to relax and enjoy one of her favorite pass times, playing video games.

She pulled out her PSVita and started to play some games. Her first choice was Persona 4 Golden. A game she had dedicated countless hours playing. Currently she was trying to beat some side bosses that even at her current level were being hard to beat. Currently it was Death.

After about twenty minutes playing( and losing to Death and getting away from it) her friends came over.

Margaret looked up and saw them looking confused, determined, and awe filled. She paused the game and hit the sleep button.

"Yes, may I help you guys?" Margaret asked figuring they got the courage to ask her about things.

Hermione went first. "Yes, first how can your game work here? I was told magic shorts out electronics."

Margaret nodded. "That is a damn lie. Granted in large, and I mean nuke large, amounts will fry the electronics, but no human has that level of energy anyway. Besides any energy with the energy power of a nuke will fry anything, so it is a moot point. The Vita I have now, is from the States so it has a natural magic defense to begin with, but just from the more electrical based magics anyway, thus allowing it to be EMP burst protected as well. The British lie, that magic fries electronic devices, is just that a lie. After all the British purebloods don't want to admit that mundane tech is better than anything they themselves could make." She explained to Hermione, who looked slightly shocked then annoyed.

Susan went next. "Can you explain what that pressure thing was?" she asked somewhat timidly.

Margaret let out a sigh. "Sure, but you may not like it. What that pressure was, is killer intent." She admitted with a sheepish smile shocking everyone.

"WHAT?!" they collectively shouted. Margaret shushed them so that others wouldn't come and hear them talking.

Hermione was the only one that could recover. "How can you make Killer Intent? How do you even know what that is?"

"How do you?" Margaret asked.

"I do read manga as well as fantasy books when I don't want to read texts." She huffed in a slightly annoyed way.

"Well to answer your question, I know what it is because I have been hit by it almost constantly when I was rescued by my family, from the Dursleys. The reason is that they deal with rouge demons and monsters regularly. Killer Intent is a byproduct of putting you will to do harm to the target or rage. Sometimes using Killer Intent can stop a rampaging being from going wild if it is larger than theirs. I know how to do it as it was one of the first lessons I ever received in how to fight." Margaret said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"So you were raised as a killer?" Tracy asked somewhat fearfully.

Margaret gave a shrug. "I guess you could say that, as I have killed rouge beings before. But truthfully I don't see a problem with some of the things I kill as they are monsters that even some of Lady Lilith's army wouldn't be around."

The magical raised girls tensed while Hermione tensed for another reason.

"L-lady Lilith?" Padma asked with a stutter.

"Yes, Lady Lilith, the queen of hell and one who gave me my mission to come here. I am hunting down parts of Voldemort, due to the fool thinking he can live and not pay the toll for the sins he committed. Lady Lilith gave me the mission as I have a grudge against the bastard." Margaret said.

"How can you work with a demon?" Hermione asked as she knew a story about Lilith and it said she was a demon.

"Simple, she commands and I obey, even if I give her shit about it. She is my mother after all." Margaret said no longer caring if her friends knew. After all she now knew that they would at least keep things they have to a secret.

The five girls froze. Daphne was the first to recover. "I t-thought that L-lily Potter was your mother?"

"She is. Lilith is my blood mother as is Lily Potter." Margaret said with a smirk.

They looked confused for a second before Parvati made the connection. "You mean Lily and Lilith are one and the same?"

Margaret nodded with her grin growing in amusment.

After a few minutes they calmed down and Margaret explained everything after she made them swear not to tell anyone. She told them about her parentage, her job, her true age and shape shifting abilities, and even about Valkyrie.

The girls looked shocked and it took a while for them to process the information they just had dropped on them. Margaret understood and let them figure it out.

After she left them alone to talk amongst themselves she decided to screw around with Quirrell/Voldemort.

She formed her reaper cloak and aged herself to her default form. She then shadow travelled to the empty defense room, where she sensed the leech and weak host.

She turned herself invisible thanks to the reaper cloak and walked into the room using the reaper powers to faze through the door. It was things like this that she loved the reaper cloak as they basically made her a ghost and allowed her to live up to her job's namesake.

She saw Quirrell being abused by Tom and she unleashed her reaper powers. The room started to get colder and colder. It got so cold that ice started to form on some of the liquid containers. She summoned one of her scythes from her own personal ether realm, which she stored her cloak, scythes, and other things she bound to her soul that she considered important enough to do so.

"Tom, Tom, Tom. How nice to finally meet you after so long." Margaret said as she willed herself visible to Quirrell/Voldemort.

The two(one) were freaked out, though Tom tried to pull of the dark lord superiority trick.

"_Who the hell are you? Don't you know I am Voldemort?_" Tom shouted in a harsh broken voice.

Margaret gave a dark chuckle as she walked around the room twirling her scythe a bit. "Oh I know exactly how you are, Tom. After all you have been escaping me for quite a while. Those pitiful soul Fragments you made, are so vile even Lilith herself is pissed. Soon you damned fool, I will hunt you down and kill you permanently. So enjoy whatever pathetic life you still have left. Soon I will finally send you to hell where you and your lying ways belong." Margaret said as she cut Quirrell's chest leaving a shallow cut that would scar thanks to the magic she ran through the blade.

After the cut scarred over she vanished from sight and allowed the room to melt the ice. Margaret gave an unheard dark chuckle. She loved when she could pull the whole Reaper of Death message shtick. It was one of the best parts of the job. Some of her 'victims' actually changed their ways for the better is they aren't that tainted. That and she loved making annoying assholes shit themselves in fear.

She then walked back to her room to get some snacks. She was in the mood for some delicious pockey after all.

Margaret dismissed her reaper gear and pulled out her Vita again and continued to play Persona. What can she say, she was addicted to the games. Of course she surprised many mundane-born children that were shocked at the electronic game. Of course she was all too happy to explain that the magic destroying electronics was a blatant lie. She further proved it by showing her phone, which was actually fully charged and had full signal strength. She also went to further explain that none of the teacher could do anything if they actually followed the rules and didn't disrupt the class. When the mundane-born grinned, Margaret walked off with a smirk that showed her victory and started to laugh manically.

Of course some of the teachers walked by and saw her playing her Vita. It just happened to be McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra(who was the youngest teacher), and Snape.

Margaret greeted them all besides Snape, as she refused to acknowledge his existence. "Hello Professors. How are doing at this fine time of day?" She asked with a smile.

Flitwick spoke first. "We are fine Miss Potter, but can you explain what that thing in your hands is?"

Margaret moved it so they can see it fully, especially the screen. "This is my Play Station Vita, or as the mundane people call it, the PSVita. It is a game system that allows me to play some games on the go so I am not just confined to a single room. Currently I am playing a game called Persona 4 Golden, which is the fourth game in the Persona series, which is about a group of people that gain the power to bring forth a part of their very being, aptly named Personas, that allow them to fight beings called Shadows, which are the negative aspects of humanity. In the fourth, the main character and his party, are forced to go into TVs to fight of Shadows and save possible murder victims, which would be killed by their own personal Shadow. Most of the game is going through what are considered dungeons or in the regular world going to school, messing around with friends or just living life for the main character." She said with obvious delight and enjoyment.

McGonagall went next. "Is this muggle technology?"

Margaret nodded. "Yes it is, but I prefer to call them mundane as muggle sounds like you are saying they are thieves or something."

They then looked even more shocked. Sinistra then spoke. "H-how did you get it to work? I have looked for years and I could never find a spell that would allow tech to work? I've been trying ever since I was first introduced to the magical world." She said with joy and jealously.

Margaret snorted in amusement. "Who said I used a spell? Magic has no effects on electricity or technology. The whole thing is a blatant lie fed by the Pureblood propaganda, to make themselves the top dog. I got this thing from America, along with my cell phone, I haven't placed a single spell on them besides the one that makes it harder to break, and a tracking charm to tell me where it is if I lost it. What's more, I didn't buy it from a store that magic users go to. I went to a mundane mall and went to the mundane stores there that had what I needed and paid using regular money. You can test it for yourself." Margaret said to Flitwick as she handed him the game system for him to check it.

He waved his wand to scan it still slightly fearful that he would break it. When the results came back, only two spells registered, the tracking charm and the reinforcement charm, both well known and the only spells on it. In fact the screen, which showed a paused game didn't even flicker when magic was waved over it, thus proving that it wasn't being affected.

"Amazing." Flitwick said with unrestrained awe. He quickly gave it back.

Snape tried to take it, but Margaret quickly put it in her pocket, and didn't even pay any attention to him.

Sinistra looked giddy she turned to Margaret and asked some questions she had. "So just to clarify, mundane tech will work fine and magic won't do anything?"

Margaret shook her head. "Nope, nothing. I mean, have you played the Final Fantasy game? Magic and technology seem to work perfectly fine and sometimes the tech is better than things we have in the real world. Grant I know it is a game and fictional but magic does nothing to machines and sometimes it repairs the machines or has no effect at all."

Sinistra nodded in agreement. "So true little one. So true. By the way have you seen any anime?"

Margaret gave her a surprised look. Sinistra saw it and scoffed. "Hey I am only twenty-two, I still enjoy things like anime, video games and comics. Hell over the summer I went to a convention and saw women twice my age dressing up and acting like children. I have an excuse due to my age. Besides anime and video games rock." Sinistra said with a smirk.

Margaret looked shocked still, then her shocked look turned into a victory smirk. "I have to agree. I'm an otaku myself. By the way, yes I saw some decent anime recently. I have my whole anime and manga collection with me in my trunk."

Sinistra looked gob smacked before she got a wicked grin. "Can you get them and bring them to my office?"

"Totally. I have a projector and a screen. You have room I can set it up and have a marathon." Margaret said with a wicked grin as well.

Sinistra then turned to McGonagall. "You have the say if a club can be held or not right?" McGonagall nodded. "Cool, think you can allow me to host a club to allow some of the kids to watch some shows and movies if I use an unused class room?"

"I guess. I can make fliers to advertise the club, but I may have to watch some to make sure they are appropriate."

"Thank, you. And the class room just across from the astronomy tower should be good. It has a lot of room and has been empty since before I started my time here." Sinistra said as she and Margaret rushed to get things ready for the anime marathon they planned. If other anime loves came, cool, if not, then oh well, more fun for them.

Sinistra went to make sure the room was clean, while Margaret went to get her collection, which was in a trunk that in itself was hidden in a truck. She wanted her material loves to be safe after all.

She saw Susan, Tracy, Padma and Daphne. She told them about the anime marathon and told them to come on to see some good shows. They agreed and went to get the others. Besides they agreed to still be her friend even if she was the princess of hell. She didn't do anything yet that could be evil.

Margaret got her anime and ran to the class room and saw Sinistra getting some house elves to make popcorn and get some snacks and drinks as well. Margaret set up the projector and screen and made the lights dim enough to be dark but still see.

After a few minutes the food, popcorn and drinks were o ready to be enjoyed and a lot of people showed up. All of Margaret's friends, an older Ravenclaw, named Cho Chang, three Gryffindors named Katie Bell, Angelina Jones, and Alicia Spincer, a Hufflepuff that heard about it from Susan that wanted to see it named Hannah Abott, a boy named Dean Thomas(mundane who likes anime), Neville Longbottom (who wanted to see it), and a few other kids who were mundane born or a halfblood that knew about anime and liked it or purebloods(not from Slytherin) that wanted to see what it was about. Of course McGonagall was there too to make sure it was appropriate for the students.

Sinistra and Margaret stood in the front of the class room and the screen. Sinistra spoke first. "Hello everyone. I am glad we got this many people especially since we just started this club not even two hours ago. I'm happy word got around this fast, but then again, I am sure most of us are otaku right?" she asked and got a response of a lot of laughs from those who knew the word. Sinistra held a hand up that quieted the laughs. "Now for those who don't know the word otaku, you will learn the terminology after a while as that word is kind of a title for people like me and Miss Potter. Now you know me as Professor Sinistra, but during this club meeting and hopefully any more that will happen, just call me Aurora. I won't hold you to formal titles while we are doing this for fun."

"I would also like to say the same." Margaret said with a nod. "Now before we start the first showing, There are hundreds of anime, which are cartoons that are famous in the mundane world. Anime is short for animation cartoons, which are like plays but the actors are drawn and not real. Anime can start off as comics or books. But anime has many different genres. Some could be humorous, some bloody, some romantic, and some just play strange. The first anime we will show is actually a pretty famous one called Lucky Star. This one is mostly random and cute but it is supposed to be funny. If you don't get the jokes don't worry as it is normal." Margaret said as she and Aurora went to find a seat and start the show while turning off the lights.

{three hours later}

After the marathon, Aurora, McGonagall and Margaret sent the kids back to their dorm as it was late and past curfew. Luckily they were given passes to excuse them from getting in trouble. McGonagall was actually impressed with the show and though it was a little to strange for her tastes she did enjoy the humor as did most of the students. She bid Aurora and Margaret a good night and left. But before she did she said that the club could continue meeting every Friday.

Aurora and Margaret started to put things up. Aurora turned to Margaret. "You know that was awesome that you had the anime and games. You just made my life much more bearable now."

Margaret just waved off the thanks. "No problem. I'm an otaku. Watching anime, playing games and reading manga are my life along with music. Music is one of the big points in my life as well, but anime and manga are close. Music is just my calling more than anything."

Aurora snickered. "Well I would never have pegged you as a singer Margaret. You seem to be quite most of the time and only seem to talk when you are mocking someone that deserves it or giving a lesson on how the world does work."

Margaret scoffed with a small smile. "Of course it would seem that way. After all I destroyed every single thing Dumbledore tried to make me. I don't even look at him as a good teacher much less a leader. Besides I was raised to speak my mind and make sure I am hear when I have something important to say that isn't whining or complaining."

Aurora giggled a bit. "True. I can see it really. You have an aura that makes you strong and independent. But then again that is probably due to Lilith raising you like she would have if she didn't lose her mortal shell."

Margaret stiffened then jumped back and summoned her scythe and pointed the gun barrel at her. "How do you know that?!"

Aurora held her hands up in surrender. "Easy, I can read people's auras. While I am not a seer, having studied the stars for as long as I have and as much as I have, you develop a knack for reading people as well. As for me knowing about Lilith, I am a follower of her. I may be completely human, but Lilith's calling does reach us humans too, most just ignore it or get the wrong message. Granted it helps that I was raised by a demon that adopted me after my real parents were killed in a robbery gone wrong when I was three. I was raised to tell how the world works thanks to Izanagi and Izanami. I learned about the eclipse twins Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu and many other gods that shape our world."

Margaret lowered her scythe but didn't dismiss it. "How do I know you aren't just saying that to make me fall for some trap, the old fucker set up?"

"Because Dumbledore is to fucking stupid to actually make the connection between Lily Potter and Lilith." Aurora said with a deadpan look.

"How do you know I was talking about Dumbledore?" Margaret asked with narrow eyes.

Aurora just looked at her. "Who else deserves to be called an old fucker around here? Dumbledore is a full of himself and thinks he is god. Anyone with a fucking brain knows this, yet he poisons most children with loyalty potions, subtle manipulations, and other bullshit of that order. And don't even get me started on the families that are imbedded into his pocket." Aurora said with a sneer. "Better yet, let me swear it to you."

Aurora pulled out her wand. "I Aurora Terra Sinistra solemnly swear that I am against Albus Dumbledore and many of his plans for Margaret Artemis Potter and am a loyal follower of Lady Lilith and do swear that I have no plans to turn against one Margaret Artemis Potter, so mote it be." Aurora said as she finished the oath. She then used a simple light spell to show she still had her magic.

After Aurora did the oath, Margaret dismissed her scythe. She studied the woman in front of her. She did show her young age well considering most of the Hogwarts staff were well above thirty and that she was definitely the youngest. She had brown hair that was smooth and silky that fell to her waist in a loose pony-tail that strangely enough reminded Margaret of Jiraiya from the Naruto series. Her blue eyes were clear and had specs of gold in them. She was dressed in a plain cloak robe that was open to show she had a knee length red skirt and a black blouse. But was Margaret also noticed(thanks to the part of her mind her mother brought out constantly) was that Aurora's bust was a decent C-cup and that she had decent hips and a firm ass.

"Fine I won't do anything right now, but I still don't trust you fully. You will have to earn it. Luckily that oath did help." Margaret said with a smirk.

Aurora returned it and shrugged. "Anyway, we have a meeting next week at the same time, any good anime to show next week?"

"I was thinking either Persona 4 the animation, a gundam series or maybe Hellsing. Hellsing is kinda iffy because it is really violent and I'm afraid that McGonagall will come in and rip us a new one for showing something that is basically gore." Margaret said with a shrug.

"I think Gundam is better choice. No offence but Persona is a series that will confuse even a loyal fan. Gundam while able to confuse everyone, it makes sense unless it is Zeta and double Zeta. They are directly linked and will confuse many. Which Gundam series do you recommend?" Aurora asked.

"I am thinking Double 0, Gundam Wing, or G-Gundam. They are their own off shoots and are still interesting. Personally I would pick Double 0 but Wing is still good."

Aurora thought for a second then snapped her fingers. "Gundam Wing. It is my favorite and it actually is entertaining and the Wing Zero is my favorite model."

Margaret shrugged and nodded. They finished putting up the gear and went to their respected rooms fall asleep.

* * *

**There you have it, the most recent chapter to this hopefully good story.**

**Now onto the possible info dump that will hopefully stop any and all rants about tech working with magic.**

**Fist and for most. Look at Final Fantasy. ANY Final Fantasy. Magic is a fucking everyday thing there to the point you can by magic in any back water village. Yet, in numerous games, there are mechas (6,7,8,13). They allow the mechas to work fun in magic rich areas and they work perfectly. Hell look at Lightnings' weapon. It is a gunblade. Gunblades are technological advances that in itself, could exist on levels of mechas.**

**Two, the Ministry of Magic is in London. This point has been brought up in many stories on this site alone. London is an urban area and one of the top cities in the world, thus has thousands of electrical devices going on constantly and sometimes permanently. If magic stops electricity than London would be a fucking deadzone and nobody would live there.  
**

**Three, there is electrical spells. Case and point, Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga, Zio, Ziona, Zioga, and many lightning spells. If magic stops electricity to the point that people who live around magic don't even know the word, than these spells wouldn't exist.**

**OH and lets not forget the whole fighting area to Persona 4. It is in a fucking TV, and the protagonists spam magic to the point that Shadows die by the fucking hundreds. By the logic of the Potterverse The Shadow world/midnight hour/Tartarus (which I am sure uses magic to maintain itself, as shadows can use magic) shouldn't exist.**

**the whole magic stops electronics thing is so fucking flawed that it creates it's own paradox with, again, the whole MINISTRY OF MAGIC being in 'muggle' LONDON! IT should not even be there by that logic yet it is.**

**My point is that Magic stopping technology to the point is doesn't exist in most cases, is fucking bullshit. There are so many examples of magic and technology working in perfect harmony that one group prevents it is just retarded. Final Fantasy, Persona, Fate/Stay.**

**Especially Fate/Stay. The whole premise of that series is mages summoning dead hero and villains to fight in a fucking CITY and none of the electronics stop working unless the mage actually makes the magic stop the device. Hell Shiro used magic to FIX machines.**

**(Lets out a deep sigh.) Sorry, sorry. I was about to go on some very long and annoying rant... though this whole thing could be a rant. Any way. Sorry i almost lost it there.**

**Please leave a review and continue to follow the story. I will take some help here to add to my ideas as I kind of lost it. the basic idea was done, i just need some help moving the story along. Send me a PM if you have a good idea.**

**Later**

**Drakefire**


End file.
